virtualarenafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fukuro
Fukuro era un membro del CP9. Storia Saga di Enies Lobby Durante il raid dei pirati di Cappello di paglia ad Enies Lobby, Franky incrocia Fukuro mentre è alla ricerca di cola e decide di affrontarlo. Fukuro si trova in vantaggio all'inizio proprio perché il cyborg non è al massimo delle forze e lo colpisce ripetutamente con il suo pugno rinforzato, finché Chopper non riesce a rifornirlo di cola cambiando l'esito dello scontro. Durante il combattimento entrambi finiscono fuori dalla torre, sopra alla cascata senza fine; quando i due tornano sopra la terraferma Franky riesce a sconfiggerlo con un Coup de Vent, scaraventandolo al suolo e facendogli perdere conoscenza. Dopo Enies Lobby Blueno usa il suo frutto del diavolo, il Door Door, a Enies Lobby per recuperare Lucci, dopodiché tutti gli agenti del CP9 camminano sui binari del treno marino. Arrivati nella città di San Popula, tutti cercano di guadagnare del denaro per pagare le spese mediche necessarie alla sua cura. In quest'occasione Kaku e Fukuro cercano di racimolare qualche soldo con la "giraffa-scivolo". Alla fine Rob Lucci viene dimesso e tutti assieme festeggiano con una partita al bowling. Sfortunatamente il CP9 deve interrompere la partita perché i pirati Candy stanno attaccando la città; il gruppo decide di sistemare personalmente la faccenda. Rob Lucci uccide il capitano dei pirati, e la reazione disgustata della popolazione gli fa capire che è meglio lasciare la città. Salpano diretti alla loro isola natale; giunti sul posto spiano la nuova generazione del CP9 che si sta allenando. Il capitano della Marina Verygood arriva per catturarli, ma viene sconfitto assieme alla sua unità. A questo punto Lucci telefona al suo ex direttore, Spandam, e gli promette che un giorno si incontreranno di nuovo. Detto questo, il CP9 comincia a studiare un piano per eliminare il suo ex direttore, salpando dall'isola e prendendo il largo. Curiosità Fukuro (梟) significa "gufo", ed è plausibile che il suo nome venga da lì. Un'altra possibile ispirazione per il suo nome è la parola fukuro (袋, zainetto), tanto che con il suo fisico rotondo e la cerniera sulla bocca Fukuro assomiglia a uno zaino. Nell'anime giapponese Fukuro ha una voce femminile, facendolo assomigliare a un ragazzino. Anche se questa voce non si addice al suo aspetto fisico, si adatta alla sua personalità, poiché molto spesso si comporta come un giocherellone. Ha come animnale tema il gufo, sia perché il suo nome significa "gufo" sia perché Fukuro stesso compara il suo stile di combattimento a quello dell'animale. Fukuro si è classificato 78º nel quarto sondaggio effettuato dalla Weekly Shonen Jump. Prototipo In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces appare una prima idea per Fukuro. All'inizio avrebbe dovuto essere più muscoloso e meno rotondo, con i fianchi magri. Non aveva la zip alla bocca e avrebbe dovuto essere sconfitto da Nami. Scheda Tecnica Nome Fukuro Origine One Piece Genere Maschio Classificazione Umano, ex-Agente del CP9 Età 29/31 Poteri e Abilità Super forza, velocità, durabilità, agilità, resistenza, destrezza, considerevolmente abile con le Rokushiki (Shigan, Geppou, Rankyaku, Kami-e, Tekkai, Soru), pseudo-volo (con il Geppou), può generare lame di vento con i suoi calci (con il Rankyaku) Debolezze Non sa tenere la bocca chiusa Capacità Distruttiva Edificio+ Raggio d'Azione Centinaia di metri con il Rankyaku Velocità Ipersonico+ Durabilità Grosso Edificio+ Forza di Sollevamento Classe K+ Forza Contundente Classe M+ Resistenza Sovrumana Equipaggiamento Standard Niente Intelligenza Abile ed esperto artista marziale, moderatamente intelligente. Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari - Rokushiki: Le Rokushiki (六式 Sei poteri) sono tecniche speciali di combattimento corpo a corpo che rendono a tutti gli effetti dei superuomini chi le sa padroneggiare. Fukuro è in grado di usare tutte e 6 le tecniche. * Kami-e: È una tecnica che richiede notevole concentrazione. Rende il corpo flessibile come un foglio di carta, e aumenta in maniera impressionante i sensi. ** Kami-e "Slime": Usata da Fukuro. Al posto del corpo che diventa inerte come la carta, si estende e si muove in modo simile ad una melma in modo da evitare gli attacchi. * Geppou: Chi usa questa tecnica è in grado di camminare nell'aria, anche per lunghi tratti. Il principio è quello di calciare l'aria con grande potenza, rilasciando energia nell'aria per restare sospesi nel vuoto. Se le gambe sono immobilizzate questa tecnica non si può usare. * Rankyaku: Calciando l'aria con grande potenza, si può creare una "lama" di vento falciforme in grado di tagliare a pezzi anche oggetti molto resistenti. * Shigan: Fukuro stabs an opponent with his finger, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. ** Jugon: Utilizzato da Fukuro, questo è un pugno molto forte ed è eseguito alla stessa velocità di uno Shigan, rendendolo ancora più potente. ** Jugon Ogi "Fukuro Dataki": Una versione velocizzata del Jugon, in cui Fukuro scatena una raffica di pugni contro il nemico durante l'utilizzo del Soru mentre si muove intorno a lui, in modo da colpire da tutte le direzioni. * Soru: Questa tecnica permette di spostarsi ad una velocità tanto alta da diventare invisibili, sia per evitare attacchi sia per portarne ai propri avversari. Essa sfrutta la potenza delle gambe; il principio alla base è quello di calciare la terra almeno 10 volte in un battito di ciglia. ** Soru "Tekkai Dama": Usato da Fukuro. In questo attacco, Fukuro gira il suo corpo a grande velocità verso il suo avversario con Soru, quindi utilizza Tekkai per indurire il suo corpo sferico. ** Cho Sokuten Tekkai Dama: Una variante della tecnica precedente utilizzata da Fukuro in cui egli combina i suoi soliti movimenti Tekkai Dama con Geppo per usarlo a mezz'aria. * Tekkai: I muscoli vengono induriti, con grande concentrazione, diventando duri come l'acciaio, con l'obiettivo di annullare il danno inflitto dagli avversari. Vittorie all'interno della Virtual Arena - Sconfitte all'interno della Virtual Arena - Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi